Venezuela
Venezuela, officially the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela is a South American country, located near its northern coast. The country comprises a continental mainland and numerous islands located off the Venezuelan coastline in the Caribbean Sea. The Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela possesses borders with Guyana to the east, Brazil to the south, and Colombia to the west. Trinidad and Tobago, Grenada, St. Lucia, Barbados, Curaçao, Bonaire, Aruba, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines and the Leeward Antilles lie just north, off the Venezuelan coast. Venezuela, formerly a Spanish colony has been an independent republic since 1821. It is well known for it's petroleum deposits, and is a member nation of OPEC. It is a Federal Presidential Republic, governed at time of writing by President Hugo Chavez. In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames Venezuela, or more commonly written as VZ, is a faction in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, led by Ramon Solano. It is always diplomatically an enemy with your character and every other faction, excluding the opening mission, where you are rescuing General Carmona. Even then, you are fighting a splinter group of VZ soldiers who opposed the earlier Coup attempt against the former government by Carmona before the PMC arrived in the country. The VZ occupy the majority of Venezuela at the start of the game after The Betrayal, mostly cities such as Guanare and Merida. As the game progresses, your character captures and destroys outposts for rival factions. The Venezuelan Military and Government were taken over by Ramon Solano and a general in Solano's employ, Carlos Carmona. The Venezuelan Military is fully equipped with tanks, aircraft and naval forces. They are recognizable by their brown/orange camouflage outfits and dark brown vehicles. Vehicles The VZ are a fully equipped army with vehicles ranging from tanks to helicopters, to patrol boats, to sports cars. The most commonly seen vehicle is the Iguana jeep, which serves as a scout vehicle for the VZ. Their primary defensive tank is the Jaguar, which also comes in a heavy version which is one of the most durable tanks in the game. Their scout tank is the Puma light tank but it goes into disuse as the warzone intensifies. The most used helicopters of the VZ are the Kestrel light helicopters, but most of the heavy fighting is performed by the mighty Anaconda attack copters. On the sea their general use vehicle is the Pirahna patrol boat, one of the most balanced scout boats in the game. *UNARMED **Iguana *LIGHT MILITARY **Capuchin **Capuchin AA **Capuchin Guntruck **Capuchin Tanker(Demo Only) **Iguana MG *HEAVY MILITARY **Armadillo **Armadillo AA **Armadillo Jammer **Jaguar Tank **Jaguar Heavy Tank **Mosquito AA **Puma Light Tank *HELICOPTERS **Anaconda **Condor **Kestrel series ***Kestrel ***Kestrel Attack ***Kestrel Tank Hunter ***Toucan Transport *BOATS **Pirahna patrol boat **Crocodile Gunboat *OTHER **Scorpion Soldier Classes The VZ uses a few varieties of soldiers. The most common, the basic VZ, is a soldier equipped with an assault rifle. Mechanized Soldiers are more heavily armed, usually with an RPG or RPK, pistol, and grenades and wear a type of ballistic riot helmet. Scout soldiers are equipped with an SVD sniper rifle. In the lower left corner of the map and also the members of Solano's entourage guarding his villa are a group of local gangsters who wear white suits, shirts and hats and mostly use machine pistols but are also seen with shotguns. Trivia *All of the military vehicles are named after animals and insects found in Venezuela. Image Gallery VZ tank commander.png|VZ tank commander VZ pilot.png|VZ pilot Lieutenant Mendez.png|Lieutenant Mendez, a VZ officer VZ soldiers.png|VZ soldiers marching, with Puma Light Tanks behind. VZofficer.png|VZ officer VZtankcrewman.png|VZ tank crewman VZsoldiers.png|VZ soldiers Vzsoldier.png|VZ soldier Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Venezuelan Army